The Winds of Change
by G. V. HornBeck
Summary: Dust swirls on a stormy night as a hard woman comes to terms with loving a outlaw.


**The Winds of Change**

10/16/07

"Talking"

_Thoughts/Thinking_

Normal Words

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Harsh sandstorm winds rattled the old shutters, easily masking a large insurance girl's snores. The soft aroma of coffee drifted in the air as her smaller companion made yet another twelve cup pot. A sigh escaped the petite woman's lips while she poured herself a mug. Plopping down into a chair, she listlessly wrapped her blanket tighter around her body.

Lifting the cup to her lips, Meryl glanced at the small clock above the door. Pain ripped through her mouth as shock caused her to gulp the hot liquid. _3:00_ she mused. "That boomhead's an idiot for making me loose so much sleep." Nights, lately, had been much like this. As one week passed into two, worry for the spastic plant had settled so deeply within the young woman that sleep was no longer an option, causing her to stop functioning properly. Her companion Milly, on the other hand, was still all smiles. Her unyielding faith the Vash would come back continued to floor the strict insurance agent. She even joined the town's small digging crew to occupy herself. "We should help the people Mr. Vash is fighting to protect." She had answered when Meryl had questioned her.

Meryl chuckled as she took a sip of her cooled coffee. She had been doing anything but helping. Between extreme apprehensiveness and sleep deprivation, the men at the bar where she was employed were beginning to suffer. The fuse to her well known temper had been cut so short that, just a wrong look, ended up with a male face imprinted into yet another serving tray. Even the kind couple that owned the place were starting to get frustrated. It wasn't her fault. It was that blasted broomhead. _Oh, if I ever see that man again, I'm going to beat him until his face is black and blue! Until those bright eyes of his water like when he's begging for doughnuts and that golden blond hair is caked with dirt like- _"No!" she growled, slamming her cup down, sloshing some of it's contents onto the polished faux-wood. Realizing what she had done, her eyes darted towards the stairs, ears straining to hear her sleeping partner. Above the howling of the wind, Meryl could barely make out the squeaking of her friend turning over before the snores commenced once again.

Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Meryl turned her sad eyes to the small mess she had made. _No, it's not his fault at all. _Slowly she washed down the table top, eyes blurring from unwanted tears. _It's that if. _If _he beats Knives. _If_ he comes back here. If he even survives. _Fat beads of water rolled down her cheeks as she lowered herself onto the chair she previously occupied. Silently sobbing, Meryl borrowed herself in the blanket, hiding in its warmth.

"Merow."

Startled, Meryl lifted her red eyes to see a black cat staring at her with large jade eyes. It walked towards her and began to rub itself against her legs. "Well, hello there," she laughed, picking the feline up and placing him on her lap. "And where did you come from?" He pushed his head up against her stomach, before sitting back and looking up at her.

"Merow."

"Yes, yes. I know stupid of me to ask." Meryl stated, a smile growing on her lips as the cat got comfortable. Soon she was once again engrossed in her thoughts. "Oh, broomhead," she sighed, absentmindedly stroking the cat, "why did you have to make my life so difficult?" She thought back on the last few years and smiled. "I am _so_ sad," she chuckled, turning her eyes down to the small feline in her lap. "Even a cat like you could tell I've fallen for that idiotic, doughnut scarfing, skirt chasing, needle-noggin." Still smiling she gazed out the nearby window, into the swirling wasteland she called home. "You better comeback Vash."

"Merow?" The black cat pulled away from Meryl's rubbing hands at the sound of the outlaw's name.

"What's wrong little guy?" Meryl asked concerned. The cat stared at her, unblinking, while its lips pulled back to reveal two rows of sharp pearly whites.

"Merow."

Meryl looked at him skeptically. "Do you…know Vash?" The creatures grin only grew wider. A cold shill ran down Meryl's spine as she watched its suddenly malevolent face. _It's almost like he's…planning something._ The cat shifted its front legs to Meryl's chest while he slowly moved his head closer to hers. She soundlessly watched as he opened his jaws as if to meow.

"Senpai?"

The feline went flying as Meryl raced to her feet and whipped around in fright. After doing a few flips in the air, he softly landed on the opposite side of the table before jumping off and walking past Milly's feet as if nothing had happened.

"Milly!" Meryl gasped, hand over her heart and panting. "You shouldn't do that to people," she reprimanded after her adrenalin increased pulse calmed.

"What are you doing up so late, Senpai?" Milly asked, ignoring Meryl's previous comment. Quickly closing the distance between them, she lifted her hand to her friend's forehead. "I don't think you have a fever. Are you feeling alright?" Meryl glanced up into her best friend's kind face and saw nothing but concern.

_Vash, I'm going to kill you._ Painting on her best mask, Meryl smiled as warmly and easily as she could. "Yes Milly. I'm just fine," she lied, never dropping her grin. "The storm was just keeping me up." Looking upon the face of her smaller companion, a knowing smile sprouted on Milly's lips. "What?" Meryl inquired warily.

"You're thinking of Mr. Vash." Milly stated as if it was the most obvious fact known to man. Stunned, Meryl's façade fell faster than Jerry Lee Lewis' fan base after his wedding.

_How did she…?_

Caring smile blooming on her face, Milly continued to lightly barrage her partner. "Now, now Senpai, Mr. Vash wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were worrying so much over him." Gently grasping Meryl's shoulders, Milly proceeded to turn the smaller woman around and guild her up the staircase.

"Yes, but-."

"Besides, when has Mr. Vash ever let us down?" Milly asked now moving her friend to her appropriate room. "Never, that's when."

"I know, but-" _But this time is different._ Having reached the correct door, Milly turned her companion back around and stared her right in the eyes.

"Senpai," Milly began the foreign look of sternness etched into her features, "Mr. Vash wouldn't even dare to mess up at a time like this. Besides," her familiar smile appeared erasing the former look, "you still need to give him hell." A bright red blush threatened to surface on Meryl's cream colored skin, but she expertly hid it. Lightly laughing to herself, Milly delicately pushed her smaller friend through her open door. "Now, off to bed with you. We don't need Mr. Vash having a cow when he comes back and finds you sick. Sleep well," she said, waving as she closed the bedroom door.

"Goodnight," Meryl called trough the door. _I hope you're right. _"Oh, well," she sighed, "might as try and get some sleep." Slipping into her bed, Meryl pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, praying for sweet dreams.

"Merow."

Snapping her eyes open, Meryl shot up in bed. Looking down next to where she just lay, she spotted the black cat from earlier. Cutinizing the curled up creature, Meryl deemed it safe and carefully began stroking its back. She watched as his ear flicked once before he settled once more. Lying back down, Meryl thought about how the cat acted before. "Hmm…" she yawned, "I must have just imagined it." Slowly her eyes became heavy, and she drifted off sleep, lulled by the cat's content purring.

---------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------

Meryl wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before continuing to chop vegetables for the almost finished stew. It was just past noon and, expecting Milly within the next half hour for lunch, she was hurrying to finish her steamy concoction. A black cat watched her intently from the table top, the only reminder of the night before, now pushed to the back of the short girl's mind.

Dropping the cut vegetables into the pot, Meryl then turned and sat down at the kitchen table. "I hope it's done by the time Milly get here," she said aloud to no one. Grasping her hands, she arched her back, cracking it a few times before standing before standing up once more and dusting herself off. "No rest for the weary," she groaned. "Got to get read-." A loud banging at the door interrupted the small woman. Walking over, she opened the door to see a tall man bent at the waist and breathless. "Yes?"

"You have to come outside," the man panted. "Something amazing happened." He then turned and ran to the next house, most likely to repeat his message.

Looking around, Meryl nothing unusual or amazing. "Must be a loon," she stated, shaking her head. Going back into the house, she stirred the stew before heading towards the stairs. Just as she began to climb, loud knocking once again reverberated through out the house. Sigh in annoyance, Meryl stomped to the door. Throwing it open, she growled out, "I'm sorry sir, but I-."

"Hurry, Senpai!" Milly exclaimed, interrupting her companion, before pulling Meryl out of the house by her arm, and leading her towards the other side of town. As they neared their destination, Meryl spotted a large crowd before she felt a small droplet of water hit her cheek. As they came closer to the mass of people, she felt more and more drops until they came down steadily.

"What the…" Meryl drifted off, holding up her hands to the falling liquid.

"We finally hit a water vein," Milly explained, spinning around in a childlike fashion.

Meryl watched children wrestled in the now prominent mud and puddles. She watched as people danced about with each other, smiling wider than they ever had before. The sight brought a smile to her face. Yet, for reasons unknown even to her, she pulled her eyes from the happy scene before her and turned to look out into the desert. A black clothed figure less than half a mile away caught her eyes immediately. Tall and thin, it had a mop of golden blond upon its head and a light human shaped lump on its shoulder.

"Milly," Meryl called in a dazed voice. Reaching out she caught her friend's arm, never moving sights in fear that the person before her might disappear.

Milly watched slowly lift her arm to point away into the desert. Looking out where the appendage was directed, Milly saw the person lift a long arm into the air, lightly waving it. A bright smile broke out on the woman's face. "Mr. Vash!" she called out before sprinting towards the identified man.

Meryl stood silently. Warm water cascaded down her pale cheeks, clashing with the cold from above.

"Broomheaded idiot."

* * *

**A.N.** Oh my goodness. I can't believe I finally uploaded something!!! This is officially the first story I have ever submitted and finished. Have mercy. Please review for this. I would like to know if the characters were too OC and if the story was too blah. So constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, flames just hurt. Oh if you are the first person to review add a random noun to it, like,

"It was ok. Marshmallow."

I'll put the noun in a random place in the Naruto story I'm currently writing. Thank you for reading. If you liked it and review, I love you. If you didn't like it and review, I don't love you but thanks for your opinion!

**P.S. **Special thanks to Amax and Philip for reading my story and proofing it. I love you two!!! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Trigun or its characters. I'm too poor to buy manga, much less an entire show.


End file.
